England
General Information Catholic (972-1534, 1553-1558, 1685-1688) Protestant (1534-1553, 1558-1685, 1688-1707) Reformed (1646-1659)|culture = Anglo-Saxon (before 1066) English (since 1066)|tech_group = Western|government = Feudal Monarchy (972-1215) English Monarchy (1215-1509, 1660-1689) Absolute Monarchy (1509-1646) Republican Dictatorship (1646-1660) Constitutional Monarchy (1689-1707)|capital = London (236)|rank = Kingdom (972-1646, 1660-1707) Empire (1646-1660)|tag = ENG}} England is playable from January 1st, 927 to May 12th, 1707. On May 12th, 1707, England and Scotland unite under one crown, and thus forming Great Britain. See also: Great Britain, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, France, Normandy, Denmark, Portugal, Castile, Spain, Holland, Netherlands Form England * Requirment(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is English *** Primary Culture is Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture is Norman ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** does NOT exist ** Own core province(s): London (236), Oxford (237), Wessex (234), Kent (235) and Essex (238) * Effect(s): ** London (236) becomes the capital ** Country changed to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** If the Primary Culture is Norman then: *** Change Primary Culture to English ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): East Anglia, Wales and Wessex ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace English Ideas and Traditions Decisions Form British Nation Requirements: * This country: ** Primary Culture is in the British Culture Group, Welsh, Highlander, Anglo-Saxon, or Briton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 55 * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At Peace * Owns core province: London (236), Oxfordshire (237), Wessex (234), Lothian (248), Aberdeen (251) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Great Britain * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the British Isles region * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all provinces are removed from the empire. * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form British Nation Diplomatically Requirements: * Is England ** Has Scotland as junior partner or as vassal ** Scotland has less than 11 provinces * Is Scotland ** Has England as junior partner or as vassal ** England has less than 28 provinces * Has Administrative Technology of at least 10 * Has at least 100 legitimacy * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * If England ** Inherit Scotland * If Scotland ** Inherit England * Country changes to Great Britain * If Duchy, set government rank to Kingdom * Gain 25 Prestige. * Gain a permanent claim to the British Isles * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. English Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +20% Morale of Navies # +33% Embargo Efficiency Ideas: # A Royal Navy: +10% Heavy Ship Combat Ability & +0.25% Yearly Navy Tradition # The Eltham Ordinance: +15% National Tax Modifier # Secretaries of State: +1 Diplomatic Relations # The Navigation Acts: +10% Trade Efficiency # English Bill of Rights: -1 National Unrest & +10% Global Tariff # Reform of Commission Buying: +5% Discipline # The Sick and Hurt Board: +10% Sailor Recovery Speed Ambitions: # +1 Leader(s) Without Upkeep Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Anglo-Saxon countries Category:Germanic countries Category:English countries Category:British countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Reformed countries Category:Western countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:English Monarchies Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:Republican Dictatorships Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Formable nations